Yoshimura Kamakura
Yoshimura 'The Beast' Kamakura (Kamakura Yoshimura) Outcasted shinigami that lost his way, currently a Vizard in the real world and previous captain of the 11th Division. 'Appearance' ---- Yoshimura has a rugged bad-ass appearance usually with scruffy hair and a slightly shaved beard. He has a white skulled black T-shirt and a leather long jacket atop that. His pants a charcoal bluish color with a dark grey and black metallic belt. His hair is a greyish silver and eyes are a very light tinted grey, he almost looks blind. He is about 6'1" and weighs in at 156 pounds. He has a scar mark going down his right eye covered up by an eyepatch similiar to Kenpachi Zaraki's with the same properties. His clothes are dirty and wrinkled because he is homeless and can't afford anything else, living on a park bench currently 'Grimmy's Bench.' 'Personality' ---- Yoshimura has an odd personality he dosen't have one specific tone or mood that he is stuck in all the time. He switches back and forth and can sometimes be considered bipolar if you've just met him for the first time. He has many many quirks that have gotten in to a bit of trouble from time to time. Around women he is like a magnet, he will treat you like the queen of the world if you look half decent. It dosen't matter if your his mortal enemy or you've just stabbed him if you are a women he will not hurt, yell at, grimace at, nothing, if anyone figured out this trait he'd end up becoming some girls byotch. His atitude towards men is not that bad he treats more feminine men better than regular manly men. As far as bad blood and the difference between the races goes, he has no preference or side he is specifically allied with. He helps the weak when he feels like it and is a the picturesque fairy tale knight in shining armor to all girls, young adults, and women. His bipolar side is mostly to do with women he could be fighting along side you one minute and a cute girl appears on the other team and you'll end up losing him. If he gets into a fight between women he runs away like a scared little girl. For the most part he is a nice upstanding gentlemen, although sometimes very wacked out with his weird comments. He appears out of no where a lot mostly digging underground. 'History' ---- It was a darker time, a more barbaric and devstating culture than it is today, Kamachi Sensho was his name at the time. He was born when other nations started to colonize Japan. It was around the time of the first Emperor Jimmu and the beginings of a slightly simplistic Shinto form. His family resided on the main island of Honshu near present day Tokyo. The had built a medium sized shrine in the high cliffs of Mt. Fuji, his family was one of the first to spread the ways of Shintoism. Kamachi Sensho grew as a young lad to respect nature and its surroundings recognizing everything as a gift or pleasure to be enjoyed, every thing to him represented a Kami or deity 'god'. It was a basic belief and at the time was considered outrageous and annoying because of the constant fueds and wars between the groups fighting for power. In his teen years he picked up swordcrafting and swordsmenship as a way of releasing excess anger that could be channeled into energy so he would not take it out on anything else. His days we're simple in the morning he would bathe using a bucket of water from the river and say his mroning prayers thinking the Kami, then he would go and scavage collecting berries and all sorts of fruits washing them and blessing them before he placed them in his basket. Once this was done he took his bokken and headed down for the river were he cleansed himself again before he meditated listening to the movement of nature around him, once in sync he picked up his blade releasing all excess energy. He would then return to his shrine before night fall lightning some make-shift candles and putting away his equipment. He would move to the center of the shrine towards the fire pit and eat a pleasant meal of minimal rice and berries that he found around the temple. Rice was hard to come by being up in the mountians he had to travel down to the farmlands once every two weeks to purchase a small sum. At the age of 17 his parents passed away succumbing to disease, Sensho held a proper burial and prayed for them as they passed through the heavens. Therefore he was stuck running the shrine alone, it wasn't to hard at first but he was soon poverty stricken because the revenue he was taking in was far less as his parents were gone. He was now not able to purchase rice or any other fancy belongings so he dedicated his life to training,scavaging, and praying for the next three years it wouldn't be till he was 20 when a horrible fate would engulf him. It was a bright spring morning the pink and red camellias were just blooming mixing with the prestigious sakura tree's that gave quite the sight. He had forgotten to put out the center fire the night before, the fire spread burning the temple quickly. Not waking up in this commotion he was engulfed by the flames and could not escape...the roof collapsed onto him and several shards of wood pierced his body. He was in dire pain, but his body kept living he died slowly the blood gradually leaking out of his body. He passed out believing he was gone for good. That night he awoke in a daze rather quickly brushing through the wood, "I'm alive." Was the only thought that encompassed his mind, looking down he noticed a chain protruding from his chest. He stared at it for a little while before trying to remove it, his normal strength could not pull the chain from him. He leapt off a cliff that he had climbed several times before, a small lake resided at the bottom. When his body crashed into the water he fell like a rock to the bottom of the lake. He laid thier for several days believing to be dead. Kamachi stood up slowly and swam up to the top of the lake, his chain had gradually grown shorter as he waited at the bottom of the lake. When he reached the edge of the shore he was surrounded by shinigami, one of them jammed the hilt of his zanpoktou into his head, "What are you? What the hell?" He started to glow and dissapeared. When he reapeared he was lying in the middle of the street on a dusty unpaved road, a kid was poking him with a stick repetitively. Kamachi could not remeber anything that had happened beforehand his mind was a blank slate, "Where am I, who am I?" He looked to the kid. The kid started to speak, "Come with me." He said in a soft young but loud voice. The man stood up slowly following the small child down the street and into a broken down hut, "Huh? Where are we going kid." He walked inside and saw a family thier one motherly figure, and two teenagers a boy and a girl. "Oh good morning who is this Aikichi." The old lady said, "This is the man I found in the middle of the street, I think he's new here." The kid smiled childishly. "I hate to be a bother but where am I, who am I?" He asked again his memories were completely gone. "Oh looks like he must be in shock after being transported here by the shinigami, it happens all the time." The old lady giggled, "Your a young lad, I'll call you Yoshi." She looked around, "It means happy or good. You can take that corner over thier," she tossed over a blanket and he put it on the ground. He patted off the dust and finally said, "Umm, i'm kinda hungry do you have any food?" He asked, the whole family turned to him in awe a newcomer hungry. "Is something wrong." He suggested and the old lady finally exclaimed, "If your hungry in this world it means you posess spiritual energy or reiatsu, you may have what it takes to be a shinigami like my husband." The old lady looked really happy like her husband had returned to her or as if she was his son. Kamachi, now Yoshi, was not in Rukongai long before the old lady pushed him to enter the spirit academy. Yoshi was not exactly the best student, his previous training with the sword gave hima slight edge, but he had barely any aptitude for kidou. It took him 10 long years to finally graduate being left behind on more than one occasion by his peers. He was assigned into the 5th Division, but since he did not fit he was quickly moved into the 11th Division placed as the 4th seat. Yoshi could not unleash his shikai until he later on became the Lt. , but his skill with a blade and speed awarded him a seated position. When the lt. passed away in battle the current Taicho one of the older Kenpachi asked him to become the Lt. By another random miracle Kenpachi died and they were left without a captain. Through the grief of this loss Yoshi finally connected with his zanpoktou and was able to release his shikai and bankai at the same time. Quickly grasping the captains seat, but what he didn't expect was the blood lust that would come for having such a strange zanpoktou. Losing control and seeking blood he was soon exiled from seireitei and resided on earth for several centuries. One day when he was walking along the beach many centuries after he had been expelled from seiretei, he encountered a wierd looking hollow who was preying upon a human. The hollow was the normal size of a human, and it seemed to look rather experienced. In a moments notice the hollow had appeared behind Yoshi and slashed his back taking him down and consuming his body, but Yoshi's soul and half dead body fought back taking control of the hollow from within destroying it, the hollow supposedly dissapeared but it had actually crept into his soul sleeping and remaining dormant for many years to come so it regain its strength. It is only recently that the hollow has started to act up and needed to be controlled. "I don't believe in Arcs." -A true Grimmy the Jaw quote 'Powers and Abilities' ---- Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although Yoshi weilds a 5 and a half foot blade plus the 2-inch long tsuba and foot long hilt, he is very adept at using such a long blade and uses it as it if were a twig. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: In his Shikai and Bankai forms he has no weapon because his form become his weapon. Therefore he had to become highly skilled at hand-to-hand combat and is seen using his fists more than his Zanpokuto. Flash Step God: Yoshi's speed is one of his greatest assets his zanpokuto instead of beinga fancy type grants him increases in strength, speed, senses, and etc... It also increased his normal captain level standards to a new level. Kidō user: Yoshi isn't one of the best Kidō users, he can use all of the kidou with incantations and up to 90 without, but they aren't really as effective since he feels they are useless skills and never trains with them. Immense Strength: Yoshi's normal strength is on a very high pedestal, but with his combined wolf abilities it increases ten fold, weilding massive power. Immense Endurance: His wolf-like body grants him a lot of strength and speed, therefore he can keep up a fight for a very long period of time. He can probably keep running without interference for years. Immense Durability: Is very good on his feet, his foot work is amazing and he had a very structured build. He is durable and can keep his balance in most to all situation. Highly risilient against attacks healing quickly. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a captain, he must have had enormous spiritual pressure. Being a Vizard, Yoshi possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. He is said to have spiritual pressure that is monstrous Hollow Mask: Is a wolf mask much like that of the ANBU in naruto. It has long ears and the basic coloring is white. It has three red slashes across the cheeks and black under the eyes that look like sleep marks. It also had black coloring filling in the ears. It has two fangs that can barely be seen, but are slightly tinted grey. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Yoshi's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength, speed, healing, and senses. Yoshi's Cero: His cero is a bright sort of dusty pink and his reiatsu color is also pink as well. Sometimes at night it gives off a neon pink glow. His cero can be compared to that of epada's somewhere between gran rey and a normal espada cero. Garganta: He is able to use garganta to move freely between all the different planes that exist in the Bleach Universe. Enhanced Strength: While wearing his Hollow mask, Yoshi has shown that he has greater strength, This strength has not yet been seen by anyone in battle or anyone whose lived to tell the tale. Enhanced Speed: While wearing his Hollow mask, Yoshi has shown that he can move much more quickly, this speed has not yet been shown since his normal bankai speed can overwhelm most captain level oponents. 'Zanpokuto' ---- Yajuumon no Shiro: Yajuumon no Shiro(White Beast)is Yoshimura's Zanpokuto. In its unreleased form it is a long 5 and a half foot nodachi. The saya or scabbard is a tanish golden color, it has black towards the end slightly tinted on. The cord attaching it to his back or side is a light dusty gold. The habaki and seppa are the same color as the cord. The Tsuba or gaurd connecting the Tsuka and the blade is not as decorated as most Zanpokuto's. It has a very simplistic design, three small squares inside of the circular guard connecting and holding it up. The Tsuba and Tsuka are a mix between black and a gold/tan combo. The Fuchi and Kashira are the same color as the Habaki and Seppa keeping a standard color sepctrum throughout the blade. Note: Due to his zanpoktou's independent nature it can take on its corporial form as a white wolf, when called out by its master, without transforming. Hokou, Yajuumon no Shiro -Shikai Hokou, Yajuumon no Shiro (Howl, White Beast)is Yoshimura's Shikai. His shikai form was built for travel and speed, he cuts his hand and licks the blood from it healing the wound and he states the command (Howl, Yajuumon no Shiro). His body turns into that of a white wolf with white eyes with a cat-like slit down the middle. This form is built for escape, speed, and to be incognito. The cutting of his hand is mostly ceremonial since he thinks it makes him look cool so he suually does it. It dosen't affect the calling of the Shikai at all. -'Ookami no Shinkirou (Wolfs Mirage):' A wold always travels in packs, this move is based strictly on high speed movement. When he is in his wolf form he is able to move at high speeds creating clone-like wolves (Resembling Gemelos or Utsesumi). Making it look as if the oponent is being attacked by a pack of wolves. -'Yajuumon no Yoroi (Beasts Armor):' Is the name for his hard skin like technique, much like hierro. This can be used in all forms from unsealed to Bankai its strength increases from unsealed to shikai and then to bankai. -'Yamitsume (Claw of Darkness):' Can only be used in Shikai and Bankai form. By condensing reiatsu into his claws or teeth that are of the same strength as his zanpoktou's blade, he can create devastating slashes on impact. The only downfall is he had to hit the target it dosen't shoot off like a fang. -'Akubatsuke (Moons Curse):' This can only be used in bankai form it is either when he has extreme bloodlust or draws the power from the Full moon. His strength and speed reaches its peak. He partially loses his sanity, but it is usually only used against oponents so thier blood will quench his thirst and return him to normal. Yajuumon Jabaki no Shiro -Bankai Yajuumon Jabaki no Shiro (White Beasts Curse)is Yoshimura's Bankai. His bankai is similiar to that of his shikai, but he becomes a wolf-man or Werewolf. He turns into a tall 9-10 foot glistening white werewolf. (Bankai Yajuumon Jubaki no Shiro) The speed from his shikai is increased yet again as well as his strength. His overall capacity greatly increases as well as his control over his Shikai techniques. 'Trivia' ---- "Everything about me is original." 'Quotes' ---- (To all jealous men) "Girl is my type." (To all jealous men) "Marriage is just a legal thing, it dosen't mean she can't have sex with other men." (To Granado) "I don't hurt women, but we can make love if you like." (To Desrook) "Are you trying to tempt me." (To multiple characters) "I am a Werewolf." Category:Vizard